jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Filo- Moon Fury/Filowa głupawka XD
Witaj na moim blogu poświęconym do tego, by odreagowaćmoją częstą głupawkę weekendową i nie weekendową. '' Przejdźmy do info:'' ''- Nie będzie to mocno powiązane z JwS'' ''- Będzie występować kilku boxaterów: Antek, Nadisia, Max i ja,czyli Filo'' ''- Blog będzie miał na celu was rozbawić :) ale nwm czy to się uda :/'' Jeśli chcecie możecie poczytać sobie i oczywiście skomentować. '' ''- Jeszcze jedna informacja: Możecie dawać w komentarzach swoje wymyślone historie z bohaterami przedstawionymi w 2 punkcie ale mogą też dojść nowi bohaterowie, liczę na wasz odzew XD ''- możecie zgłaszać swoje postacie'' Liczę, że wam się spodoba :) ''- Jeśli chcecie zgłaszajcie okładki tamta na chwile XD'' Pierwszy rozdziałek już wkrótce może nawet jutro :) Liczę na wasze komentarze :)) 1. Antek vs Filo, czyli branie słów Antka na serio XD Filo!! Co?! Wiadro! ( Smieje się) Filo ( ja) rzuca wiadro, które londuje na biórku Antka, a on się wystraszył i spadł z krzesła. Masz to wiadro!! Tak oto właśnie niebierzcie słów Antka na serio XD 2. Max vs Filo, czyli pakowanie plecaka XD Filo wygrywa siłowanie na rękę z Maxem XD < Max> Wow Filo pakujesz się w siłowni? Max, ty nie wiesz ile ja czasu pakuję... plecak... (XD) 3. Nadisia vs Filo, czyli zawał 10 stopnia XD Przez facebooka: Filo zobacz to: http://www.cda.pl/gry-online/5219f6/Czy-jestes-daltonista-Badanie-wzroku Filo włącza to a potem wrzeszczy Nadiśka!! Co to jest o mało zawału nie dostałam!!! Hłe, hłe < Filo> I z czego się śmiejesz?!! Uwaga,jeśli chodzi o tą grę to uwaga na koniec XD 4. Antek vs Max vs Filo, czyli poduszkowy rzut XD Antek pokłócił się z Maksem i w tej oto chwili się biją, lecz nie wiedzą, że Filo ich nagrywa XD A masz!! Max wskakuje Antkowi na głowę i zaczyna go bić ( XD) < Antek> Zleź ze mnie!!! Ani mi się śni!! Antek zauważa Filo Max muszę ci coś powiedzieć... Co?! Wiesz jaka Filo jest wredna? A co znowu? No bo ona to wszystko nagrywa i chyba wstawi to na facebooka! Max patrzy w sronę Filo, łapie poduszkę i szykuje się do rzutu. A masz podły człowieku!! Max rzuca w Filo, poduszka trafia w telefon Filo, przez co wyślizguje jej się z ręki i upada na ziemię. Ekran pękł. (O.o XD) Wy cholerni kretyniiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Filo rzuca się w stronę chłopaków i zaczyna okładać ich pięściami. Idioci! Durnie! Dupki!... Czego jeszcze nie było?! Głupka... Głupki!!!! Przyszedł mi jeszcze jeden pomysł dziś liczę że skomentujecie i dacie jakieś historyjki :3 pliss... 5. Nadisia & Filo vs Antek & Max, czyli jak przejąć kanapę XD Antek i Max siedzą na kanapie oglądając film i jedząc pop corn i pijąc colę. Jednak zapas pop cornu się skończył, a cola jest prawie na wyczerpaniu. Antek idzie z miską po pop corn, a Max po zapasową butelkę coli. Wchodzą dziewczyny z paczką soli (XD) Dawaj nie oszczędzamy, trzeba ich wykurzyć. Nadisia i Filo wsypują dużoo soli do coli Antka i Maxa po czym się chowają. ''' '''Przychodzą chłopaki, dolewają sobie coli i piją. Po chwilu robią wielkie oczy i wypluwają colę. Cholera!! Co w tym jest?! Antek i Max biegną do łazienki. Dziewczyny wychodzą z ukrycia głośno się śmiejąc i zajmują kanapę. Misja ,, Przejąć kanapę '' wykonana!!'' Dziewczyny przybijają sobie piątki. ( Info dla moich męskich czytelników: Nigdy, ale to nigdy, kiedy waszym towarzystwem są pragnące przejąć kanapę dziewczyny, takie jak Filo i Nadisia nigdy nie pijcie coli bez sprawdzenia czy nic tam nie ma!!!! XD) 6. Filo & Nadisia vs Antek & Max, czyli nie zadzieraj z dziewczynami!! XD Antek i Max robią wojnę na śnieżki, dostaje Filo. Wy idioci, jak ja zaraz wam przywalę!!!! Co możesz nam zrobić?! Śmieją się (chłopcy) Dużo wam mogę zrobić!! Nadiśka!! Przybiega Nadisia, a Filo szepcze jej coś do ucha, po czym obie się chichrają. Nadisia biegnie gdzieś. Nie zadziera się z dziewczynami!! Antek i Max się chichrają, a Filo biegnie do Nadisi i potem niosą w stronę zaślepionych łzami śmiechu chłopców wielką kulę śnieżną... Ejjj... chłopcy. Mamy dla was niespodziankę... Antek i Max patrzą się w stronę gigantycznej kuli śnieżnej lecącej w ich stronę... Antek i Max dostają kulką (XD) No proszę, nue tylko bałwany z charakteru ale i z wyglądu... Teraz to Nadisia i Filo się śmieją... No tyle mi tylko do głowy przyszło... Przysyłajcie swoje wymyśline, zabawne historie ;) 7. Filo & Nadisia vs Antek & Max, czyli kradzież prysznica XD Oto coś od MistrzaCzkawki :D Jest impreza urodzinowa u Filo. Filo, Nadisia i Antek siedzą na kanapie oglądając film, jedząc pop corn i popijając cole. A tak właściwie to, gdzie poszedł Max? Nie wiem, chyba do toalety. I nadal oglądają film. Gdy nagle słyszą jakiś hałas w drugiej części domu. Co to było? Nie wiem. A wiecie, że Max ma cygańskie korzenie? Eeee... Ale chodzi ci o to, że jest cyganem z pochodzenia czy, że ma cygańskie korzenie jako przyprawę do obiadu? Antek zasłania usta dłonią, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem i odpowiada po chwili. Jest cyganem. A wiecie co robią zwykle cyganie w łazienkach? A chcemy wiedzieć? Możliwe... No to dawaj, ale jeśli to będzie coś, czego jednak nie chciałyśmy wiedzieć to będziesz miał przerąbane. Okey... Biorą prysznic! Antek wybuchnął śmiechem, a dziewczyny patrzyły się na niego jak na idiotę. A co w tym śmiesznego? Bo ten hałas, to było tłyczone okno! I Antek znów ryknął niepohamowanym śmiechem. Dziewczyny dopiero po chwili zrozumiały o co mu chodzi, poderwały się z kanapy i zaczęły biec w stronę łazienki. Dopadły po chwili do okna, przy łazience i zobaczyły na podwórku Maxa ciągnącego prysznic po trawie. Max, co ty robisz? No co??!! Potrzebuję prysznica w domku na drzewie! Dziewczyny wróciły do salonu, który był po drodze do wyjścia i zastały tam Antka, wciąż śmiejącego się do rozpuku. Czemu nam nie powiedziałeś? Bo to też mój domek na drzewie! 8. Czarna vs lampa, czyli przygoda z lampą XD Cała klasa grała na sali w siatkówkę rzucaną, bo niomu się nie chciało dziś odbijać piłki. Czarna zaserwowała. Jednak piłka zamiast trafić na drugą stronę boiska trafiła w lampę, która spadła na ziemię. O Boże!! Wyglądała jakby miała zemdleć. Ehh... Nie mogę no, każą mi kończyć... A tak na koniec wysyłajcie swoje postacie i historyjki ;) Zapraszam :D 9. Kalli vs Luna & Akira, czyli co za ciołek!! XD Jest lekcja polskiego. Wszyscy wymyślają zdania, żeby później zrobić do nich wykresy. No może nie wszyscy... Akira siedząca tego dnia z Kallim śmieje się z niego cicho, ponieważ dostał 1 z matematyki... Kalli nie wytrzymuje... Akira!!!! Zamknij sie idiotko!!!! Kalli!! Co to za zachowanie marsz do ławki Luny,a ty Akira bedziesz siedzieć sama!! Kalli podszedł do ławki Luny i już miał usiąść, ale Luna odsunęła mu krzesło i Kalli wylądował na podłodze... Luna!! Jesteś ham Proszę pani, on powiedział, że jestem ham! Kalli za karę wymyśl zdanie do wykresu A że Kalli nie był dobry z polaka to jego zdanie też nie było dobre... EEEEmmmm... Wiem, kiedy kończy się lekcja, ale nie wiem, kiedy zaczyna się przerwa... I cała klasa w śmiech...oprucz Kallego... Co za ciołek!!!! Wiem to na bank nie było zabawne, ale niestety musicie mi to wybaczyć... Wiedzcie, że ten pomysł wziął się przez mojego kolegę, który wymyślił to zdanie :)) Piszajcie mi tytaj szybciutko historyjki, nawet mogą być te z życia wzięte :D 10. Antek & Max vs girls, czyli nauka latania XD Koleszcy to planowali XD Antek i Max zakładali się o różne rzeczy... Załorzę się, że nie skoczysz z dachu... A ty byś skoczył? Przychodzą dziewczyny: Filo, Nadisia, Akira i Luna. No dobra chłopaki, wy skoczycie z pierwszego piętra na trampolinę przy basenia, a Akira to zfilmuje Ale... Zgadzamy się czy nie zgadzamy? Dobra... Rano chłopaki byli na balkonie na pierwzszym piętrze, a na dole była trampolina przy basenia i dziewczyny, w tym Akira filmująca wszystko No dobra chłopaki!!!! Akcja!!!!!!! Antek skacze i wrzeszczy, ląduje na trampolinie odbija się z taką siłą, że wylatuje w powietrze i wpada do wody. Utonął? Z wody wynurzył się ledwo żywy Antek... Potem to Max skoczył i wpadł na Antaka XD Dawaj wstawiamy to na YT!! To zdobędzie miliony like' ów (tak to się pisze?) No i dziewczyny przybiły sobie piątki XD 11. Amy & Krzesło, czyli Idziemy na wojnę!!! Filo, Amy, Nadisia i pozostali siedzą w zerówce na małych krzesełkach i wycinają z papieru kwiatki do ozdoby zerówy ''' Nudzi mi się... Mi też... '''Inne dziewczyny przytakują. Może coś wymyslimy, jakąś grę... Amy... Mamy robotę. Amy myśli, a potem idzie do półki i bierze tamburyno. Zaczyna grac na tamburyno. Amy cyganką... Dziewczyny się śmieją, Amy podchodzi do Nadisi i zakłada jej tamburyno na głowę. Amy!!! Amy podchodzi do małego krzesełeczka, podnosi je, odwraca oparciem do dołu i kładzie sobie na głowę podtrzymując rękoma. Idziemy na wojnę! 12. Filo & tata, czyli chodź tutaj z boku '''XD '''Filo trzyma lampę bo tata zatyka dziury w ścianie, bo robią remont... Podejdź bliżej ściany. Tutaj z boku Filo w śmiech, a tata patrzy na nią zdziwiony. Połącz ze sobą ,,z" i ,,boku"!!!! HAHA!!! Tata się chwillę później śmieje. Jak to brzmi: Chodź tutaj zboku! '' 'Te oto historie miały po cząści miały miejsce dzisiaj XD Ja dopracowałam dlatego, że po części XD' 13. Saphi vs Kalli, czyli tyłek i telefon XD '''Saphi próbuje odzyskać telefon od Kallego, który chcąc zrobić jej na złość zabrał jej urządzenie.' Kalli proszę oddaj mi telefon. Ani mi się śni. Dobra, starałam się być miła, ale jak widać chcesz zaliczyć siniaka... Saphi kopie Kallego w tyłek... (Uwaga nie pić w tym momencie mleka XD) Tyś śmiesz kopać mą zadnicę przenajświętrzą?! Mam w nosie twój śmierdzący tyłek! Oddawaj telefon!!! (Już raczej możecie pić mleko XD) Jak śmiesz, i nie!!!! A właśnie, że tak! Nie!! Nagle Saphi oświeciło... Ale nie zapominajmy, że dostałeś przedwczoraj dostałeś dwie jedynki, i masz zakaz dotykania jakiechkolwiek urządzeń elektrycznych do końca roku... Saphi się okrutnie uśmiecha... A niech to... 14. Filo vs Nadisia, czyli rosnący mózg? XD Oto historia od Julki0516 Przychodzi Filo do Nadisi. Głowa mnie boli... Chyba mózg mi rośnie. Nie, to tylko twój mózg próbuje zrozumieć twoją głupotę. 15. Saphi vs Kalli, czyli tato- smok XD SaphiSaphiraN rządzi! XD Wściekła Saphi wlatuje do pokoju brata. Kalli! Brałeś tabletki mamy? Daj spokój z tabletkami. W kuchni siedzi smok i wcina moje krzesło! Nie no, nie mów, że zjadłeś je wszystkie! Saphi idzie po coś do picia. Pacza a tam... Tata w stroju kąpielowym ze skrzydłami smoka wcina krzesło Kalliego. Chyba się wyprowadzę... 16. Czarna vs Antek, czyli budyń!! XD A to ode mnie :3 Antek zrobił sobie bydyń i wchodzi do pokoju, żeby w spokoju obejrzeć sobie Jws. Jedak na swoim łóżku spotyka Czarną... Ty... Czarna weź se idź... Mowy nie ma... Ale to mój pokój... Ale ja jestem twoim gościem, a tak wgl. to kobietom się ustępuje... Czarna zauważa budyń... Nie oddam ci budyniu... A jak dam ci tulaka? Nie... A buziaka? Antek myśli... No dobra... Bo pewnie jak się teraz nie zgodzę to mi wsadzisz łeb do kibla... Jasnowidz... Antek patrzy na Czarną z przerażeniem. Oddaje jej budyń i dostaje od Czarnej buziaka w policzek ( A czego on się spodziewał?!) Czarna je budyń... Niezła z cb kuchareczka... Kucareczka?!!!!! Czy lubisz to opawiadanie? Tak Nie 17. Uczniowie vs Pani, czyli wybuchowa polonistka XD ( Oto historyjka od SaphiSaphiraN) Filo, Nadisia, Luna i Saphi rozmawiają na przerwie. A wiecie, że pani od polaka dziś nie ma? Ooo...A mieliśmy dziś mieć kartkówkę! Czyli nie potrzebnie zmarnowałam całe popołudnie? Takie życie... Jesteś świetną pocieszaczką... No wiem... Na lekcji... Klasa siedzi sobie w klasie i rozmawia. W pewnej chwili drzwi od klasy przeleciały przez całą szerokość sali, a w wejściu , wśród dymu stanęła pani od polaka. SUPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!!!! WYCIĄGAMY KARTECZKI!!! 18. Ciarny vs paka, czyli na tego murzyna!! XD ( SaphiSaphiraN prezentuje ) Filo, Nadisia, Kalli i Max przyglądają się jak Saphi goni Ciarnego. ODDAWAJ TO TY RUSKI, CYGAŃSKI MURZYNIE!!! Najpier mnie złap! Saphi czemu go gonisz? Ten cygan zabrał mi notes. Pomożecie? No jasne... Filo, chłopaki... NA TEGO CYGANA!!! I z okrzykiem bojowym ruszyli w stronę Ciarnego. O kur... 19. Antek & Czarna vs Max, czyli nieproszony Maxer XD Czarna nie zabijaj mnie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Antek siedzi na łóżku. Podchodzi do niego Czarna. A ty co taki spięty? Ja? Wydaje ci się... Przecież widzę mądralo... Czarna siada za Antkiem i rozmasowywuje mu ramiona. Nie trzeba... Skończ już wreszcie gadać! Do pokoju wpada Max. Coś ty powiedział?!!!! Nie żyjesz!!!! Z bojowym okrzykiem rzucają się w stronę Maxa. O matko... Faktycznie nie żyję... Czy znacie może kogoś kto wyprawi mi pogrzeb? Na początek chcę przeprosić za moją nieobecność. Soryyy... No i chcę się spytać, czy chcielibyście nowe opowiadanie z bohaterami z tego. Tylko tamten nie będzie tak mocno śmieszny, bowiem bohaterowie będą starsi... To jak? 20. Antek vs Max, czyli sprawy osobiste... XD Antek siedzi na łóżku i z kimś pisze. Podchodzi do niego Max i gapi się w jego telefon, jednak nie zdążył zobaczyć z kim, bo Antek zasłonił ekran ręką. Uhuhulala!! Z kim to piszemy? Z kochanką? Max chichocze, a Antek przewraca oczami. Weź się Max zamknij... No pokaż która jest twoją kochanką... Antek pokazuje mu telefon. Max patrzy na imię: Marcin To jest moja kochanka wiesz... Max odskakuje od niego przerażony. Jesteś gejem?! A ja z tobą siedzę całe dnie?! Uspokój się. Nie jestem żadnym gejem. Kazałeś mi kochankę przedstawić... Max wzdycha z ulgą. A dziewczynę to ty se kiedy znajdziesz? Wystarczająco irytują mnie one. Antek wskazuje na dwie dziewczyny ukryte gapiące się przez okno. A czego one chcą? Z tego co wiem on dziewcząt to chcą oglądać mój tors... Max się cicho śmieje. I nie korzystasz z tego? Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie mam ochoty na to, żeby się na mnie obca dziewucha gapiła jak będę w samej bieliźnie! Ja bym korzystał... To się rozbierz i może się wreszcie wywalą! Max wzrusza ramionami. A ten... A jakaś dziewczyna widziała cię no wiesz bez niczego? Maksio się dobrze bawi, a Antek na niego się dziwnie spojrzał. Bez niczego nie, ale w bieliżnie tylko jedna... A jaka? Nie interesuj się... A będzie widzieć? Antek wali Maxa tak mocno, że ten się pada na podłogę. Wrócimy do tej rozmowy jak już TO zrobię... Karajcie moją wenę nie mnie!!! ''Hello! Tu Natalia! Od dziś to ja będę tu pisać z pomocą Czarnej :) Mam nadzieję, że mnie polubicie :) A oto kilka historyjek na początek: 21. Antek vs Czarna, czyli ERROR XD No ale powiedz! Nie. Czemu?? ERROR ERROR to ty będziesz miał między nogami jak się wkurwię! 22. Filo, czyli domofon XD Mam jego zdjęcie na tapecie w tablecie, laptopie, telefonie i domofonie. 23. Filo, czyli doniczka XD No bo tata Oliwii musiał wchodzić przez okno, bo zapomniał kluczy no i zrzucił doniczkę z kwiatkami i mi na łeb spadła, a ja byłam na górze, a doniczka na dole, a i tak mi spadła noo... 24. Antek & Max vs motorkie XD '''Antek, Max, Filo i Czarna siedzą na ławkach pod sklepem.' Dziewczyny słyszą motorkie... Nie no, motorkie!!!!! Motorkie?! Gdzie?!! Chłopaki są zazdrośni... Motorkie, motorkie! Co wy w nich widzicie?! Nic tylko ujeżdżają motocykl i co? Założę sie, że nie mają takiego cudownego tyłka jak ja!!